Chance Encounter 5
by Darkchilde and Elysian
Summary: Conversations abound, and Daisy and Ezra go to the moon! Just kidding, but read it anyways! :)


Disclaimer: Daisy and Ezra aren't mine, UCLA isn't mine, the Daily Grind isn't mine, but the other characters belong to me and my co-author, who should be happy now, I finally managed to get my part up! Sheesh...  
  
Chance Encounter  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Ezra let his feet take them where they would after he  
left Daisy at her door. He didn't really feel like  
going back to his apartment yet, so just walked. The  
young man felt like he was walking in a dream, his  
feet not even touching the ground. The last time he  
had felt like that was the last time that he had been  
high. Okay, bad example his mind told him.   
  
To his surprise, he found himself standing in front of  
the "Daily Grind", the coffee shop that he and Daisy  
had come to earlier that day. With nothing else to  
do, he decided to stop in and have a cup of coffee.   
He pushed through the doors, the bells jingling  
musically.  
  
The after dinner rush was nearly all cleared out-in  
fact, there were only two other people in the shop.  
The young woman that had served him and Daisy earlier  
was busy wiping down the counter, her long hair  
flowing two thirds of the way down her back, the  
pony-tail/bun she had had before gone. She looked up  
and smiled at him, to his surprise. He smiled back,  
and sat down at the bar, resting his elbows on the  
table.  
  
The girl, Stephanie he remembered, breezed up to him a  
few seconds later, her pen and paper already out and  
ready to take his order. She smiled again, and tapped  
her pen against the small white pad she held in her  
hand.  
  
"What can I get for ya?" The waitress asked. He was  
surprised to hear a hint of a southern drawl in her  
voice-she was a long way from home it seemed.   
  
"Um, House blend." He requested, briefly scanning the  
menu.   
  
"Good choice. Means I don't have to make any more  
coffee." Stephanie told him with a grin.   
  
"But isn't that you're job?" He asked, lifting an  
eyebrow. He was surprised when she laughed, throwing  
her long dark hair behind her shoulders.   
  
"It's suppose to be, but just between you and me, I  
don't know how to make coffee very well. Don't tell  
anyone, or I'll be out on the street!" She told him,  
dropping her voice to a faux confidential whisper and  
widening her eyes for effect. He chuckled, and nodded.  
  
"I understand. You're secret's safe with me. " Ezra  
assured her. Stephanie smiled at him, and breezed off  
to get his coffee. She came back a few seconds later,  
and placed it in front of him, her ever present smile  
never leaving her face.   
  
"Weren't you in here before?" She asked, tapping her  
chin thoughtfully and looking at him like he was some  
kind of lab rat. "With a…dark haired girl?"   
  
"You remember that?" Ezra asked, shocked. The girl grinned at him, her nose wrinkling slightly when she did so.  
  
"Of course. I always remember cute guys--even when they do have girlfriends." She told him, dancing off to serve a group of customers that had just walked it, before Ezra got a chance to correct her mistake.   
  
He sipped his coffee for awhile, but the date rush had started, and Stephanie was too busy darting back and forth to talk anymore. When he had finished his drink, he left the girl's tip on the counter, and left, sleepiness taking over him. He flagged down a taxi, the sudden tiredness not dispating at all. He yawned, and smuthered a grin. I've got to be the only person in the world that gets SLEEPY from drinking coffee, he refelcted.  
  
When he got to his apartment, he didn't even bother to make it to his bedroom. He collasped on his couch, letting sleep over take him, and his mind come alight with dreams of Daisy and everything else wonderful in his life.   
  
@}--}--  
  
"Okay, he should have called by now." Daisy told Michelle, glaring at the phone like it was the cause of all her problems. Michelle looked up from her computer and smiled.  
  
"I thought it wasn't a date?" She asked.  
  
"It wasn't." Daisy snapped defensively.  
  
"Then why are you expecting him to call? If it wasn't a date, he's probably waiting for YOU to call!" Michelle told her, turning back to her computer.   
  
"Do you ever get off that thing?" Daisy asked, trying to distract herself from the unringing phone.   
  
"Sure. I have to sleep some time." Michelle told her matter of factly. Daisy snorted, and went back to glaring at the phone, waiting for it to ring.  
  
"Ring." She cried in annoyance, just a hint of desperation coming into her voice. "Ring? Ring!"  
  
"You know, I don't think telling it to ring is going to help very much." Michelle informed her, this time not bothering to turn from her computer screen.  
  
"Okay, that's it, I'm calling him." Daisy said after a minute's of internal delibration.   
  
"Way to be a woman of the--well, I guess it's not the ninties anymore, is it?" Her roomie asked, a slight chuckle in her voice.   
  
Daisy didn't answer---she was already dialing Ezra's number, and wondering when the hell she had found time to commit it to memory. On the third ring, a sleepy, slightly groggy voice answered.  
  
"Hello?" Daisy ignored the slight flutter that pitter patted against her chest at the sound of his voice.   
  
"Ezra, hey. It's me." She said, a little faster then she normally did. Michelle turned around in her computer chair, and giggled at the expression on the girl's face. Daisy made a face at her, and turned back to her conversation with her friend. 


End file.
